1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for holding liquid, and is more particularly concerned with a container having an angled spout for pouring the liquid, which spout includes a dripless lip assembly at its outer end. A cap for covering the orifice of said spout includes threads along its interior side walls and defines a retaining plug along its outer wall. The cap can be threaded over said lip assembly, or alternatively can plug said spout by insertion of the retaining plug into the pouring orifice of the lip assembly. Another embodiment of the present invention includes an alternative spout cap having tamper resistant means, and plug means within its interior, for securing the cap to a dripless lip assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooking oils such as olive oil or corn oil, are frequently used while cooking, in a manner such that the oil must be readily available during the cooking process. For example, when foods are fried in a skillet or wok at very high temperatures, the cooking oil must be easily accessible and immediately available, otherwise the product may be overcooked. Various types of containers are used to house the cooking oil. The known commercial containers have one orifice which is used for both filling the container and pouring the oil. Usually, this orifice is at the top of the container and in concentric alignment with the walls of the container. These types of containers with vertically aligned, upwardly extending pouring orifices, sometimes incorporate a dripless lip assembly. The dripless lip assemblies presently known have cylindrical side walls and an annular lip.
It is desireable, however, for the cooking oil container to have a angled spout rather than an upwardly extending, vertically aligned spout, as previously employed. An angled spout permits more control over the pouring of the oil. Dripless lip assemblies previously known, however, do not function optimumly when placed at an angle, such as in an angled spout. Hence, known cooking oil containers which incorporate a dripless lip assembly, align the spout vertically with the container.
Containers utilizing pouring spouts and those which incorporate various assemblies for controlling the flow of liquid from the spout are generally well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,155 discloses a container having a spout designed to discourage drippage during pouring, and to insure that liquid flow through the spout is retarded so that the liquid does not flow too rapidly from the spout. These advantages are accomplished by providing a spout which is tapered at its outer end, which incorporates a bend intermediate its ends, and which has a flared outlet portion that is flattened in a transverse direction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,532 also discloses a container having an angled spout, but which further incorporates over its filling orifice, a cap or lid which is designed with waving indentations to prevent its slipping from the container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,165 discloses another type of liquid container which incorporates a specially designed spout. The spout extends within the interior of the container to the bottom thereof, in order to prevent ambient air from entering the container and reacting with volatile liquids contained therein. This reference also discloses an internally threaded cap for closing the spout. U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,238 discloses yet another design for a container and spout assembly. This invention is directed to a container having a funnel-like pouring attachment secured to its open top. The attachment includes an apertured face to enable the user to see the contents as they are poured through the spout, and to enable additional ingredients to be poured into the container. The spout is angled to prevent dripping when the container is vertically oriented, but the spout does not include a dripless lip assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,145 discloses a device for managing liquid which drips from the spout. In this reference, a spout adapter for containers, especially for cooking oil containers, is provided with an upwardly angled pouring lip in an attempt to reduce dripping somewhat. Further, oil dripping from the pouring lip will flow through the adapter and is channeled back into the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,862 similarly provides a liquid dispenser which utilizes the combination of a pouring spout received within a drain, which collects liquid dripping from the spout. This reference is also directed to incorporating a drain-back feature to manage the liquid dripping from the spout, and not necessarily directed to preventing drippage from the spout.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages of the containers of the prior art. As disclosed herein a specially designed container incorporates a dripless spout assembly with an angled spout. Further, a dual-purpose cap is disclosed which allows the spout to be readily opened and closed during the cooking process, or alternatively be more securely closed for transportation or storage.